


Happiness in a Bottle

by skybean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybean/pseuds/skybean
Summary: After some mind-blowing sex, Jason and Artemis take a bath.  That's the fic.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Happiness in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anodyneAvian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/gifts).



> Happy birthday anodyneAvian i love you so much

Jason half-collapsed underneath Artemis, his entire body spent from the multiple body-rocking orgasms she had milked out of him. He was shaking a bit as she finally pulled the strap-on out of him, and Jason groaned as Artemis picked him up.

“I don’t want to move,” Jason said as he felt Artemis move him into more of a bridal-style. “Princess,  _ please _ \--”

“Shhhh,” Artemis’s voice was reassuring, deep and soothing, and Jason was aware at some point that he was being set in a large tub, full of hot water. He groaned into it, sinking down deep as his nose came to rest just over the surface tension of the water.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, aware of Artemis crawling into the tub behind him, pulling him close to her, and kissing the back of his neck. Jason hummed contentedly, Artemis wrapping her arms around his midsection.

“I feel like I’m not going to walk later.” Jason said softly, opening his eyes to look back at the love of his life.

Wow, when did he get so sappy?

Artemis laughed--another deep, warm thing, one that Jason wanted to bottle up and keep close on his darkest days, to remind himself that there was some good in the world, and it was worth fighting for--and she kissed Jason very, very gently, far from the bruising and demanding kisses of earlier during their passionate sex.

Artemis ran her hands up Jason’s sides slowly, rubbing at parts that she hadn’t been so gentle to earlier, from either her hands or her mouth, trying to work out the knots she had left in his muscles. Jason groaned when she had reached his shoulders, and for once, he was glad he was the smaller of the two of them, if only because he could melt against Artemis’ chest when she did that.

“How are you feeling?” Artemis asked as she moved her hands away, reaching for soap and a washcloth.

“Much better, thank you.” Jason smiled a bit, not wanting to stop his relaxation, even as he knew he’d have to wash himself off eventually.

He was just a little surprised when Artemis began to wash his back.

Jason moaned softly, liking the warm circles that were being rubbed into the grossest parts of his back and neck, sweat being washed off, before Artemis moved her hands to tend to Jason’s front--his chest and torso, then his legs.

Jason felt his body relax, knots wearing themselves out as the water grew colder. He found his eyes closing shut at one point, but Artemis didn’t say anything, so Jason took that as a sign he was good to relax.

Artemis’ hands found his hair, and Jason moaned in contantedness as she scrubbed gently at his head. There was always something about somebody else washing your hair, and it made Jason’s eyes continue to flutter shut. And Jason wasn’t sure how long his eyes were shut for, only that when he finally stirred again, the water was cold, and Artemis was helping him climb out of the tub.

“Rest well?” Artemis asked lightly, smiling at Jason as if he was all that was right with the world.

Jason smiled a bit and leaned on Artemis, aware he was being handed a towel. He took the towel and began to dry off, mumbling, “We’re a pair of prunes.”

Artemis laughed again--and again, one of those sounds that Jason wanted to bottle up for a bad day--and she wrapped an arm around Jason, protectively--or so he thought--holding him for a moment. “Let’s get you in some pajamas and to bed. You’re probably tired after all that.”

Jason yawned a bit, as if confirming what Artemis was thinking, and soon enough, after Jason had wiggled his way into his comfiest pajamas--an old t shirt that was labeled with an obligatory family fun run, and a pair of flannel pajama pants--he was lightly snoozing, his head on Artemis’ chest, listening to the sounds of her heart beat steadily.

For the moment, life was wonderful.


End file.
